Ten Ways to Prank Your Sensei
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: The Misadventures of a VERY bored Uchiha.Obito's got it in his mind to prank his sensei. Pranking the Yondaime? Is that even possible?
1. Yondy's Hearing Voices

**Just to let you know right now, its going to be a 10-part story as the title suggests. YAY! More Obito! Please R&R, please review or Sai's abs will have to put you on speedial. Just imagine what the abs will say when they call... There's a scary thought to ponder before deciding you're too cool to leave a review. **

**I don't care if you hate it, just tell me what you think of it.  
**

** Note: I don't own Naruto, otherwise Obito would never have died  
**

**--------------------------------------------- **

**10 Ways to Prank Your Sensei:**

**The Misadventures of a Very Bored Uchiha**

By Hammy Uchiha

The raven haired Uchiha yawned. He had long since discovered that, well at least for him, when you yawned it didn't exactly mean you were tired, it just meant you bored. He was sitting on a bench in the park, not doing anything, and as he sat there he knew he was bored, because he was counting the ways to tell that you're bored. Obito couldn't think of anything to do, it was hot out but he didn't particularly feel like swimming, he'd already been training that morning. With a groan he laid down on the bench, at that very moment a brilliant idea hit him like a shovel in the head.

_Ten Ways to Prank Your Sensei_

The Uchiha grinned evilly at that idea. He ran all the way home, and dressed in all black pulling a mask up his face much like the one Kakashi wore. Grinning he pulled on black gloves and silently slipped from his house.

**Chapter 1. Yondy's Hearing Voices**

Arashi Uzumaki groaned; he was stuck with cleanup duty at the Hokage Tower. _How the hell, does the Hokage get stuck cleaning up!_ It was late and the halls were shadowy as Arashi walk to take out the garbage.

"_Arashi,"_

The Yondaime turned, to an empty hallway.

Obito tried to keep down the laugh. _"ARASHI,"_ he whispered louder, the Yondaime turned again, and looked around before proceeding with his duties. The Hokage walked down to the end of the hall, when suddenly he cried out in horror and vanished before Obito's eyes.

"SENSEI!" he yelled running down the hallway. He tried to slide to a halt but ended up crashing into the wall, he turned…

"SENSEI!" he cried in horror seeing what looked like the body of Arashi beaten and bloody before him. Obito backed away in fear.

"_You're next!"_ hissed a voice in Obito's ear, and Obito saw the crazy face of his sensei right beside him. Obito cried out and bolted down the hallway and out of the tower. He didn't stop until he reached his apartment, and then did he realize just how stupid that had been. He'd been foiled by the Hokage. Still panting Obito reached for the phone, he'd have to call in back up.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**

** Please review.**

**-Hammy Uchiha  
**


	2. Sleep Well, Arashi

**WOO! Two chapters in one day! Let the Ten Ways to Prank Your Sensei continue! Remember Sai's abs never sleep, they are always ready to add you to speedial and give you a call should you decide to not leave a review...**

**Please Read and Review **

**Note: I don't own Naruto, or any of its totally awesome characters like Yondy and Obito.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2. Sleep Well, Arashi**

Rin came over in a ski mask, Obito couldn't tell past the mask, but somehow she seemed angry. She crossed her arms.

"Obito-kun, why are we doing this?" she demanded. Obito rolled his eyes.

"It'll be fun, Rin-chan," he replied. "Did you bring…it?" Rin's eye twitched.

"Yes."

"Good," he replied pulling on his goggles. "Let's go,"

They reached Arashi's house within minutes. Obito tried to open several windows, to no use. Rin sighed, she opened the door.

"How'd you do that?" asked Obito as they snuck into their sensei's house.

"It was unlocked, stupid," said Rin. They reached Arashi's room; he was sleeping, becoming their unknowing victim. Obito took out the paintbrush and Rin opened the paint. Obito stretched out his arm to paint the Sensei's hair. Arashi groaned and rolled over. He reached out and pulled Obito close. Panic filled Obito as the Hokage crushed him. His arms bent upward. Unable to wiggle free, the paint went onto Obito raven hair. Rin was covering her mouth, giggling. Obito was determined though, and carefully he managed to turn toward Rin.

"Now's your chance," he whispered. "Take the paintbrush and I'll hold him still." Rin was still giggling.

"You've got it backwards, he'll hold _you_ still," Rin managed to whisper.

"Just do it," complained Obito. Rin took the paintbrush and dipping it in some fresh paint, approached Arashi. Out came the paintbrush. Just a little closer…

"Just you wait…" murmured Arashi releasing Obito and swinging his arm out. Rin was knocked to the ground and the paintbrush came flying down…right on her black outfit. Now it was Obito's turn to laugh. Rin got up.

"Obito! Your plan ruined my shirt!" she whispered in horror.

"I should've worn a hat," said Obito with a sigh. "How about we try one more time?" Rin hit him in the shoulder. (The paint in his hair was still wet)

"Baka!" she spat at him. Obito rubbed his shoulder as Arashi peacefully slumbered on.

"I'll get you…" growled Arashi in his sleep then he rolled over.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about," murmured Obito, he took the paintbrush from Rin.

"You filthy…" he murmured rolling to his side. He opened his eyes at Obito. Obito nearly leapt out of his skin, and then he dropped the paintbrush, now marking up his shirt as well. The Yondaime rolled over again, apparently still asleep.

"I told you," said Rin. "This was a bad idea,"

"Then on to phase 2," said Obito, pulling a can out of his pack.

**---------------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**

**Please Review **

**-Hammy Uchiha**


	3. Creamed By a Hokage

**Chapter 3 is here, and thanks to all those who reviewed the first two chapters. :D Please keep on reviewing  
**

**Note: I don't own Naruto**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3. Creamed By a Hokage**

"Phase 2?" asked Rin incredulously. Obito shook the can then showed Rin the label. She rolled her eyes. "That's such a lame joke," she said. Obito grinned.

"But it's a classic," he insisted. Rin watched with slight amusement as Obito sprayed whip cream into Arashi's open hand. Then taking a feather he reached to tickle the Hokage's face.

"Five more minutes, Oha-san…" he grumbled reaching out with his hand to push Obito away, wiping whip cream all over the Uchiha's face. Rin giggled uncontrollably. Obito looked disappointed. There was still cream on the Hokage's hand, but it was mostly on Obito's face.

"Here let me do this," said Rin taking the feather and walking to the other side of the bed. Taking the feather she reached to tickled his neck. Arashi's nose twitched but his hand didn't move.

"Come on sensei," whispered Rin, tickling him fiercer. Arashi reached out to push away Rin, who bended back just barely missing his reach.

"It's on your face sensei," she whispered. Obito watched as Arashi's hand came up as if he was going to hit his face. Rin was distracted for a slight second in her excitement and then the sensei's hand wiped cream all over her arm before rolling over with a snore.

Rin shuddered at the cool whip on her arm. Obito was disappointed. He glared at Arashi.

"We'll get him yet. C'mon Rin, let's get out of here before he wakes up," said Obito. The two shinobi tiptoed out of the Hokage's house and into the moonlight of the outside. Rin shut the door behind her.

"Tomorrow we'll get him good," said Obito pulling up his shirt to wipe off his face. Obviously he had forgotten there was wet paint on his shirt as well. When he pulled the shirt down, the green paint was all over his face. Rin began to laugh so hard she sank to her knees and rolled in the dirt.

"You've got paint," she squealed. "All over your face!"

The Uchiha's cheeks reddened with embarrassment as Rin laughed at him. Finally quieting her laugher she sat up and took off her ski mask.

"So what's next?" she asked. Obito sat down with a sigh and pulled down his mask. Rin saw his face and started laughing again to his greater embarrassment.

"What's wrong now?" he demanded. Rin managed to stifle her giggles.

"The paint's only on the top half of your face where your mask wasn't," she giggled. Obito's cheeks reddened darker.

"I'm sorry," Rin choked. "I'm sorry, you just look so funny, with the green paint in your hair and on your face." Obito grinned, he probably did look ridiculous.

"Meet me tomorrow," he said getting up. "At the red bridge," he informed her walking off.

"Oh yeah, and bring all the glue you can."

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**

**Please Review.**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


	4. The Yondaime's New Pens

**Obito just doesn't seem to know when to give up does he? Here's Chapter 4, school starts tomorrow for me so if the releasing of new chapters is slow you'll know why. Please read and review, or you know, the whole thing involving Sai's abs... yeah..**

**Note: I don't own Naruto, or Obito and Yondaime would never have died.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4. The Yondaime's New Pens**

Rin came with her glue as Obito had asked, and was waiting for a good hour at the red bridge as he had asked. Obito showed up, late as usual, wearing a hat. It was weird because Obito didn't wear hats….ever. As the night before he was wearing his mask and Rin had brought her ski mask with her. Obito unshouldered his backpack.

"You've got the goods?" he asked lowering the bag and unzipping it. Rin put in all her bottles of glue.

"Believe it," she said, the two stood up, and with a couple of shifty looks, headed for the Hokage Tower. Along the way they ran into Obito's least favorite person.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked the silver haired ninja, annoyed he had run into Obito Uchiha so early in the morning. Rin looked embarrassed suddenly.

"It's none of your business," replied Obito, looking fearfully at Rin, he didn't want to lose his only evil helper. Kakashi looked from Rin, to Obito, who was wearing the mask.

"What's that on your face?" he asked glaring at the Uchiha. Obito glared right back.

"You might as well be dissing yourself, Hatake, cause you're wearing on too," replied Obito. The two were looked in a glaring contest; the malice exchanged between the two was so potent it was almost tangible. Rin couldn't stand.

"Why do you two always have to be like this?" she demanded jumping between the two. "C'mon Obito-kun, let's get this over with," she said grabbing Obito's arm. Obito was shocked; she was actually going to stick on his side this time! It wasn't until they were far away that Rin let go of Obito's arm.

"So what are we doing with all this glue anyways?" she asked as they neared the Tower.

"His pens so that when he picks them up, his fingers stick and he can't let go," said Obito evilly. Rin imagined in her head the stick figure Arashi with the sticky pens.

"And you're sure that in no way do we end glued to anything?" she asked looking fiercely at him.

"I don't think so," he replied meekly under her fierce gaze.

"Good," said Rin. "Let's do it."

Lucky for them, the Hokage's window was open and it appeared Arashi was out of the office at that moment. The two hopped into his room and spilled his pen out on the floor. Then Obito handed Rin a bottle of glue and they worked on getting all the pens super gluey. Suddenly there were footsteps in the hallway.

"Let's go," said Obito, shouldering the backpack. They hid just to either side of the window and watched as Arashi came in with a box. He set down the box and sat down in his chair, whistling. He pulled down a sheet of paper from his pile in the 'To Do' box. Still whistling he read through the paper and reached for a pen to sign it. Obito and Rin held their breaths.

"Oh yeah," said the Yondaime suddenly. "These old pens are all running out of ink," he murmured and picked up his pen holder and dumped all the gluey pens in the trash, opening up the box he restocked up on pens. Then, still whistling pulled out a pen and signed the paper. The two shinobi left the ledge outside the Hokage's window and met up in the street. Obito slapped a hand to his forehead.

"It's like he knows what we're doing," said Obito. Rin ran a hand through her hair.

"It's creepy," she said. Then there was a long moment as the two stood there.

"Uh oh," said Obito softly, as he tried to pull his hand from his forehead.

"Oh no!" cried Rin, her hand stuck in her hair. They stared at each other for a long moment, each second Rin becoming more enraged.

"OBITO!" she shrieked. "You said this wouldn't happen!" she cried. Obito ran for it.

"I said, I didn't THINK this would happen!" he called over his shoulder as Rin came charging right after him. Obito pulled but his hand was stuck to his fore head. Finally as they raced through the park, Obito tripped and Rin tripped over him. They fell in the grass and struggled for a moment to unglue their hands. Obito's hat had gotten knocked off. When Rin saw his hair she started laughing again.

"Looks like I've got easy hair problems compared to yours," she replied. Obito reached for his hat and pulled it back on to cover up the green paint still in his hair. They lay in the grass panting for a minute.

"Since that didn't work," said Rin at last. "What are we doing next?" Obito looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Meet me outside my apartment tonight," he said. "You bring the string, and the syrup and I'll get everything else," he said.

"How much syrup and string?" asked Rin. Obito smiled wickedly.

"As much as you can get."

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**

**Please Review!**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


	5. Arashi Uzumaki Should Lock His Doors

**Chapter 5 is up! The perfect trap! Will Rin and Obito finally be able to get Arashi? Please Read and Review or you know, Sai's abs, and the speedial...**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or any of its super cool characters**

**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter 5. Arashi Uzumaki Should Really Lock His Door at Night**

Once more Rin ended up waiting a half hour before Obito was ready. Still wearing his hat, he emerged from his house, mask and all. On his back was the backpack stuffed full to bursting with random items.

"So what are we doing with all this stuff, and before we do anything. ARE YOU POSITIVE THIS WON"T PRANK US INSTEAD OF HIM?" she asked sternly. Obito laughed awkwardly.

"We're to set a trap. And I'm pretty sure, NOT positive, we won't be its victims," answered Obito. Rin was glaring at him.

"Oh really…" she answered.

"Yes really," replied Obito. "We're wasting time, let's go," he said. Rin followed in her ski mask as they headed for Arashi's house. As before, the door was unlocked.

"He really should lock his door at night," said Rin. "He's the Hokage after all, and like this he's just asking for an assassin to kill him." Obito had to agree, he would have to think that if you were a Hokage you would want to have your door locked at all times. The two pranksters snuck into the Yondaime's room and began to lay the trap. Peacefully snoring, the Yondaime was unsuspecting of the chaos that was being formed around him. They set it up so that when Arashi woke up in the morning and opened the door to leave his room, a bucket (how did Obito fit a bucket into his backpack?) of syrup would dump on him, which triggered a fan to blow feathers on him. It was the perfect trap according to Obito. There was no way it could spring on them because they would leave through the window. At last they stood back and looked upon their great masterpiece.

"I have to admit, Obito," said Rin patting him on the back. "This is one hell of a trap, there's no way it can spring on us, which is the best part." Obito grinned, it was a brilliant idea, Arashi was as good as pranked.

Then the doorknob turned. Obito's eyes widened in utter horror. The two ran to stop the door from opening but it was too late. The bucket of syrup came dumping down on them and the intruder who had opened the door. On switched the fan and feathers filled the air, sticking to their sticky bodies.

"What the hell…!" demanded Kakashi. Obito and Rin clapped sticky hands over his mouth.

"Shhhh…" they whispered. Arashi let out a loud snore and rolled over. Kakashi was looking in angry distaste at his two teammates.

"What…?"

"Shhhh…" they hissed again. Obito and Rin were livid with anger.

"You completely ruined it!" Obito hissed at Kakashi. Rin shook her head sadly.

"This was the best trick yet, and you destroyed, Kakashi no baka," she said angrily. "Come on Obito let's clean this up, since its no good anymore without the syrup and feathers," said Rin sadly pulling off her ski mask. Obito patted her on the back, pulling down his mask as well.

"We'll get him good, just you wait," he assured her.

"As for you…" the two said, turning on Kakashi. Kakashi took a step back.

"Leave before you ruin it further," said Rin. Rin and Obito proceeded to pick up the string, and the buckets. Obito used his shirt to clean up most of the syrup, but there was still a giant puddle of it in the hallway.

"Here," said Kakashi taking his own shirt to wipe up the syrup. Rin and Obito watched in amazement as Kakashi, their selfish teammate, cleaned up the puddle in the hall. Slowly the three man team back towards the window, wiping up their syrupy footprints as they went. Opening up the window, they left Arashi in peace.

"What the hell were you two doing back there?" demanded Kakashi when they were a safe distance from Arashi's house. Obito was helping Rin wipe the syrup off her face.

"We were so going to prank Arashi-sensei good," she said softly. Obito shot Kakashi a nasty look.

"Until you showed up and ruined the perfect trap,"

Kakashi looked angrily back at them.

"How was I to know, that's what you were doing!" he demanded. Then suddenly it clicked. "That's what you were doing this afternoon wasn't it? You were going to prank Arashi-sensei?" he said. Rin and Obito exchanged looks.

"Wasn't that prank good enough for you two?" questioned Kakashi. Obito looked to Rin again.

"Well, that one was foiled by sensei," explained Rin. "We haven't been able to get him yet,"

"We almost had him, until _you _showed up," complained Obito.

"Okay, okay, I know I messed your evil plan up," said Kakashi. Obito and Rin were nodding still looking angrily at Kakashi. "Can I help you fix it? Can I help you prank the sensei?" he asked. Rin and Obito exchanged looks again.

"Fine," said Obito and Rin together.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued...**

**Please Review.**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


	6. Kakashi joins up: A better Arashi Trap

**YAY! Despite school I have managed to get Chapter 6 up. Let the quest to prank Arashi continue!**

**Note: I don't own Naruto**

**Please R&R. Please Review or Sai's abs will get you, just remember..."What do abs say when the call you up?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter 6. Kakashi gets Involved; A Better Arashi Trap**

The next morning Kakashi found Rin and Obito talking over ramen. They had no idea what to do next.

"I hadn't thought ahead," said Obito shoveling in ramen. _"He's still wearing that ridiculous hat?"_ thought Kakashi. "I was positive the Yondaime Trap would work." Kakashi sat down on the other side of Rin, and ordered up his usual.

"You know what I don't get about last night?" asked Obito shooting Kakashi a vicious look. "Why the hell were you in Arashi's house anyways?" he demanded of Kakashi.

The silver haired shinobi instantly remembered a certain ramen eating contest he had had the night before with a certain Gai Maito.

"Uh…" he began. He had lost that contest. "I…was uh… having a late dinner when I was walking back to my apartment I saw you sneak into the Sensei's house," explained Kakashi. The other two eyed him warily. Obito leaned over to whisper to Rin.

"What if Arashi-sensei's found us out and Kakashi is his spy?" he asked. Rin looked to Kakashi who was eating his ramen.

"Are you sure he would do something like that?" she asked.

"I know he WOULD do something like that, but I don't know if he actually is a spy or not," replied Obito. Then an idea struck. "We'll have him do something to show that he is loyal to us not Arashi-sensei,"

Rin grinned. They both turned to Kakashi. "We're fresh out of ideas," began Rin.

"And we were wondering… do you have an idea?" finished Obito. Kakashi slurped up a mouthful of ramen.

"Hmmm…" he murmured. The other two watched him intensely.

"Well?" asked Obito.

"Come on, tell us!" added Rin. There was silence for a long moment as Kakashi thought. Kakashi gestured for them to lean closer. Obito and Rin leaned in.

"First we…."

-----------------------------

"All set?" crackled Rin's voice over Obito's ear-set.

"Say what?" asked Obito.

"ALL SET!" the ear piece whined loudly. Obito pulled it out before it could cause him permanent hearing loss.

"Obito are you listening to me?" came Rin's now mini voice from the ear piece in Obito's hand. He turned it off. Here came Arashi-sensei down the street. Kakashi was looking anxiously at Obito from another tree. Obito flashed him the thumbs up. _All ready!_ Kakashi looked to Rin to tell her they were all set. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw that Rin was not all ready.

Obito's smile widened as his sensei spotted the silver coin in the dirt. _Come on sensei, pick it up!_ Arashi was bending over. _Come on, just a little closer! _The trap was almost sprung.

"HEY OBITO-KUN, ARE YOU ALL READY!"

Obito was thrown out of his intense observance to Rin's yell. With a cry he swayed on the tree branch. _Crap!_ And unable to stop himself he fell…right into the Yondaime Trap. Arashi watched with a raised eyebrow as his student was hoisted into the sky by his ankle.

"It's a good thing I didn't pick that up," said Arashi looking at Obito now dangling from the tree. Kakashi slapped a hand to his forehead. Obito struggled to get up to cut the rope around his ankle.

"You need help getting down Obito-kun?" asked the Yondaime, pulling out a kunai.

"N…no thanks Sensei, I've got it," said the Uchiha. Obito reached. _Just a little further… _

SNAP! Obito came crashing to the ground. Arashi stood back as the Uchiha sat up rubbing his head.

"You all right?"

Groaning, Obito nodded. _He's foiled us again! _

"Did we get him…..?" Rin came to a crashing halt when she saw Arashi and Obito sitting on the ground, rope still tied around his ankle.

"Get who?" asked Arashi looking to the kunoichi. She blushed.

"Oh…i…its nothing, Sensei!" she said blushing deeper. Kakashi slapped his other hand to his face. _No wonder they haven't been able to prank him yet!_

"Say what were you doing in that tree anyways, Uchiha-san?" asked Arashi looking with a cocked eyebrow at Obito. The Uchiha smiled his embarrassed, its-not-really-something-I-want-to-talk-about, smile.

"Nothing sensei, nothing at all…."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To be Continued...**

**Please Review.**

**-Hammy Uchiha**


	7. The Sandaime Wants a Word With You

**What's next on Obito's 'Prank Arashi' schedule? Unfortunately, you're about to find out.**

**YAY! Chapter 7 only three more to go! Please Read and Review or doom shall befall you in the form of one six pack of serious abs.  
**

**Note: I don't own Naruto**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7. The Sandaime wants a word with you**

"Arashi, I am sorry to inform you that… no that's no good. Hmm… how about… Arashi it has come to my attention that…."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Why don't you let me do it? I have a better transformation jutsu anyways." Obito looked over to the silver haired shinobi who was watching him. Rin was agreeing with Kakashi now.

"He's got a point, Obito-kun," said Rin. "Let Kakashi do it,"

"Arashi's sly, if the prank backfires I'll be the one to get it," said Obito. Kakashi imagined all the things that could backfire in the prank and suddenly agreed that Obito should take the beating.

"Okay, the job's all yours," said Kakashi. "But I'm almost beginning to wonder who's more fun to watch get pranked; you or Arashi,"

"This time we'll get him good!" said Rin. Kakashi nodded.

"Do the transformation jutsu now and I'll go get Arashi-sensei," said Kakashi heading for the door of the Sandaime's office.

"Wait! Who's taking care of the Sandaime?" asked Obito.

"Anko-chan. She's the only one who can talk on randomly for a long time, she'll keep Sandaime busy while we get Arashi-sensei," explained Rin. Kakashi walked off and Obito did the jutsu. Rin hid behind a curtain as Obito-daime sat down in the chair and leaning forward steepled his fingers on the desk. Kakashi opened the door and in strode none other than the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki.

"Arashi," began Obito-daime in a hard voice.

"What is it Sarutobi, you interrupted me, I was right in the middle of…" started Arashi but he was interrupted by Obito-daime.

"Arashi!" he roared. "Your trial period has ended, you are to go back to your former duties so that I can go back to being Hokage of this village," said Obito-daime. Arashi grinned an evil smile.

"Oh really?" he asked. "The old geezer thinks he can get rid of me?"

"Yes," replied Obito-daime. "I do. You're fired,"

Arashi laughed maliciously. "You see it doesn't work like that, old man,"

"On the contrary, I'm afraid it does," said Obito-daime. "Now pack your things and get out of my office." Arashi continued to laugh coming closer to the Sandaime's desk.

"You know what?" he asked suddenly stopping the laughter. Obito-daime looked up at the Yondaime. For the first time, Obito realized how short Sarutobi was compared to Arashi. It was like the giant and the munchkin, and suddenly Obito was afraid. Very afraid. Arashi smiled his evil smile leaning closer.

"You don't fire people around here," said Arashi. "I do."

Obito leapt back, but the Yondaime jumped over the desk and continued to approach the Obito-daime. Obito scrambled back knocked into the window sill. With a cry he tumbled backwards out the open window, as Arashi laughed maliciously.

Rin almost screamed as she saw Obito tumble out the window but Arashi's malicious laughter stopped her. She watched him as he stood there laughing… and laughing… and laughing, as if it were the end of the world. Then he raised his hands to the sky displaying a gleaming hook on one hand. Rin cowered behind the curtain, what else was the Yondaime keeping a secret from them!

Kakashi heard Obito cry as he fell. Instantly he knew something had gone horribly wrong. When he got outside to see what was the matter, he saw Obito dangling from his coat on the top of a flag staff. How he had gotten there was beyond Kakashi's imagination. The Uchiha had crossed his arms and was looking down at Kakashi. He had that pouting look on his face.

"At first this was kinda cool," he said to Kakashi. "but would you mind to get me down from here?"

The Hatake was still trying to figure out how Obito had ended up on top of a flag. Anko joined Kakashi in staring up at the Uchiha on the top of the flag pole.

"How'd he get up there?" she asked Kakashi. Kakashi just shook his head.

"Please?" begged Obito. There was a ripping sound. "Uh oh…" he whispered in fear. Then a louder rip as his coat ripped and he came plummeting towards the earth. Kakashi was still dazed at the fact that Obito had been stuck at the top of a flag pole. Anko had made a run for it. Obito fell on top of Kakashi and they hit the ground in a cloud of dust, to two cries of horror.

When the dust had settled, Kakashi dared to sit up with a groan. He fell back to the dirt.

"That's gonna leave a mark," said Obito in a pained voice.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Be continued...**

**Please Review **

**-Hammy Uchiha**


	8. Lemon really Isn't my flavor

**Chapter 8! Prepare to get pranked, Yondy!**

**Please Read and Review or you know, the abs...**

**Note: I don't own Naruto **

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8. Lemon really isn't my flavor**

"You're not putting enough in Kakashi!"

"Well I can't exactly put it in and stir this crazy concoction at the same time, I only have one hand you know. Thanks to a certain _somebody_,"

"I didn't choose to fall out that window! Or get stuck up there! Or fall on you!"

Rin sighed; why were they still even fighting over this? "I'll pour it in. Kakashi you keep stirring…Obito, please just sit down before you hurt yourself," said Rin. The Uchiha sat down on the kitchen floor, crossed his arms and frowned. Kakashi kept stirring with his good hand while his other arm was in a sling. Rin took the lemon and squeezed it into the thick shampoo.

"Rin, this was the best idea yet," said Obito moments later standing up and joining them. Rin smiled proudly.

"What makes you think he'll fall for this? He hasn't fallen for any of the other things you did," said Kakashi. Obito glared at Kakashi.

"He would have fallen for my Yondaime Trap, if you hadn't messed it up," he complained. Kakashi glared right back.

"I already told you, I'm sorry!" he growled.

"Let's not fight!" cried Rin jumping between the two. "I can't believe you two; you can never leave the other one alone! Though Obito did have a point about his Yondaime trap…"

"Well my Yondaime trap would've worked if you hadn't screamed and scared Obito out of that tree," shot back Kakashi.

"I can't help it that the ear phones didn't work, that you gave us!" yelled Rin.

"I can't…"

"NO MORE!" roared a voice and the kitchen of shinobi trembled. "What's going on here?" demanded Arashi. Instantly the three ceased to be enemies and were back to being fellow conspirators.

"Nothing…nothing!" they stammered giving him great big cheesy smiles. They had all formed a wall between the Yondaime and the shampoo.

"What are you cooking there?" asked Arashi. Kakashi looked to Rin, who looked to Obito. Obito smiled; well he tried to at least.

"It's…uh…a surprise," he stammered. Arashi suddenly smiled.

"I didn't see anything," he said with a grin walking off. When he was gone the three let out a joint sigh of relief.

"These pranks don't keep screwing up because of us," said Rin. "That was a close one, maybe he's on to us." Kakashi pulled out the bottle, and held it with one hand as Obito gently poured in their homemade shampoo, guaranteed to bleach Arashi's hair. Since it was already blond, the three assumed it would change his hair a pale yellow or white. Snickering maliciously the three tied up the bottle with ribbon and went to find Arashi.

Arashi was on his way home, his house was only several feet away. The three ran up.

"Hey Arashi-sensei!" called Obito. The Yondaime turned around pretending to be surprised.

"What is this?" he in a fakely amazed voice as they handed him the bottle of shampoo.

"Its shampoo, guaranteed to make your hair more pointy," said Rin with her winner smile.

"Thank you!" he cried and insisted on crushing them all in a big bear hug. After that as the fell to the dirt gasping for breath he said happily: "I'll go try it out right now!"

As Arashi walked into his house and closed the door. They gave each high fives.

"He fell for it!" cheered Rin hugging Obito. _Rin is hugging me?_ Obito's cheeks reddened.

"Shh…Hold off on the celebration, we don't know if it'll work yet," cautioned Kakashi.

"Hmph, it should work," said Rin. "We sure enough put enough lemon in that to bleach Obito's hair blonde. Obito looked shiftily around and pulled his hat down further over his hair. The green paint had almost washed out, but not quite.

The Yondaime reached for his shampoo and grabbed the bottle his students had given him. _They're so nice to have made shampoo for me, and it'll make my hair more pointy. _Arashi grinned and flipped open the top and took a whiff of the shampoo.

"Ugh, lemon," he said, setting the bottle back down and reaching for his other shampoo. "I should tell them I like tangerine scent better,"

The three waited anxiously outside Arashi's house. They were holding their breath. Would it work?

At last the door opened and out stepped Arashi, same as ever, and his hair was still damp. The three looked at his hair. It was the same old blonde color.

"Lemon scented stuff makes my skin crawl," explained Arashi handing them back the bottle. "But thanks anyways, now if it were tangerine flavored…." Said Arashi going on about how much he loved tangerines, and then wondering if it was possible to make ramen flavored shampoo. Eventually Arashi walked off whistling.

"We were so close!" cried Obito. Rin patted him on the back and handed him the shampoo.

"He's a slippery eel alright," she said consolingly. Kakashi groaned.

"And we spent all that time cooking it up for him!"

"We're going to have to come up with something super tricky if we want to get him," said Obito. "Meet me tomorrow at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop."

**------------------------------------------**

**To be continued... **

**Doom doom doom! Please Review!  
**

** -Hammy Uchiha  
**


	9. A Bowl of Ramen

**Oh dear, I don't believe this one is as good as the others... But here it is, just one more to go. Yondy beware, your time is coming!**

**Please read and review. Don't think I don't notice you lurkers who read and don't review, I know who you are. Beware Sai's abs are feeling wrathful today.**

**Note: I don't own any of this, but I do wish I had some ramen...**

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 9. A Bowl of Ramen**

The next morning when Rin showed up at the Ramen Shop, Obito was waiting. Obito was never early, except when ramen was involved. He was still wearing his hat, which Rin found weird because he had said yesterday all the green was nearly gone. Today, there weren't even little tuffs of hair poking out from under the hat. Rin was looking confusedly at the hat when she sat down.

"So what's with the hat?" she asked. "I thought all the green was gone,"

"The green is all gone," replied Obito, his voice was subdued.

"So what's with the hat?" she questioned again. Obito turned to her.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her.

"Yes!" said Rin. Obito frowned, then winced then pulled off the hat. The green was gone all right. Rin's eyes widened in shock with a wordless gasp she fainted.

"Rin? Rin-chan?"

Rin opened her eyes dimly. Obito was kneeling beside her, a very worried look on his face. He was wearing his hat again.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Rin rubbed her head, she had fallen off the stool and now she had a throbbing headache.

"Obito, your…"

"Yeah, I know," he answered swallowing.

"But…but… HOW!" she whispered fearfully staring at his hat.

"I don't know," replied Obito sitting back. "Maybe some of that shampoo rubbed off on my hands, I just don't know how…"

"What are you two doing on the floor?" demanded a very annoyed Kakashi. The two stood up.

"Nothing," replied Rin.

"And what's with the hat, Obito. I thought you said the green's all gone," said Kakashi.

"The green is gone," replied Obito.

"Then what's with the hat!"

"Do you really want to know?" asked both Obito and Rin.

"Yes!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Obito and he pulled off the hat. Kakashi looked with a blank look of shock on his face at Obito's hair.

"You're… blonde!" said Kakashi and began to laugh. Embarrassed, Obito pulled back on the hat over his now bleach blonde hair.

"Well," said Rin trying to get over her shock at his hair. "What's the plan now?" Obito laughed and pulled out a paper bomb.

"I've invited Arashi-sensei to breakfast here," said Obito. Kakashi looked from Obito to the paper in his hand.

"That's brilliant," he whispered in admiration. Obito nodded humbly.

"It shouldn't go wrong," he said, then waved over the owner of the ramen shop.

"What is it, Uchiha-san?" asked the owner.

"Could I just have an empty bowl?" asked Obito. The owner looked slightly confused then handed Obito a bowl and watched as Obito stuck the paper bomb to the bottom of the bowl.

"When Arashi-sensei comes in here, put what he orders in this bowl, okay?" asked Obito handing the bowl back to the owner. The owner looked at the bowl awkwardly.

"Umm… okay,"

"Speak of the devil," hissed Rin under her breath. Arashi pulled up a stool.

"Hey guys," he said with a grin at his students. They and the owner smiled awkwardly back.

"I'll have a large portion of some pork ramen, kudasai," said Arashi to the owner who nodded.

"I'll have some pork too," said Obito.

"I'll have chicken," said Rin.

"I'll have what she's having," added Kakashi. The owner nodded and carrying the sabotaged bowl went back to fix the ramen.

"So why did you want me to come to breakfast with you?" asked Arashi.

"Uh…n..no reason," stuttered the three at once.

"Rrrright," replied Arashi. "Say Obito, what's with the hat?"

"Here you go," said the owner passing out the bowl. As Obito got his bowl and was about to eat it, he realized that it was the wrong bowl.

"Uh, this isn't my…." He never had a chance to finish as the bowl of ramen exploded on him. Obito fell off the stool.

"Obito-kun!" cried Rin running to him.

"Urgh…" whispered Obito. "Foiled again."

"Here, let me help you," said Rin helping him stand up. Kakashi just shook his head. _It's like everything we try keeps getting messed up…_ Kakashi dug into his ramen trying to figure it out. Sooner or later something they did had to work. It wasn't possible for them to just continually to fail.

As Rin and Obito walked off to plot, Arashi examined the shards of the bowl.

"Hmmm…something's fishy here…" he murmured.

_It looks like a job for the claw…._

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**to be continued...**

** uh oh beware the claw... review or face its wrath, either that or the wrath of Sai's abs, neither of which are pleasent.**

**-Hammy Uchiha  
**


	10. Doom

**I'm kinda sad, this is the last chapter. Tell me what you think. -laughs maliciously-**

**Note: I don't own Naruto or any of its totally sweet characters, they belong to Kishi-sama**

**Please Read and Review or Sai's abs will get you. They're feeling even more violent than they were yesterday.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10. Doom**

The Claw couldn't figure it out. First there had been the mysterious masked guy following him in the Hokage tower, then the feather with green paint on it on his floor the next morning, then the pens stuck to the bottom of his trashcan, and how his room smelled like maple syrup the next morning. Then there was that trap in the tree, and then how the Sandaime fell out the window but didn't remember that he had… and the weird hat on Obito and finally the exploding bowl. It didn't make any sense.

"Someone must be trying to kill Obito…" murmured the Claw gazing thoughtfully at his claw. Suddenly the door opened and the claw was shoved in his desk.

"Arashi-sama?" Arashi groaned, and glared at Sarutobi. _Why is he still alive?_

"What do you want now?" he demanded of the former Hokage. Sarutobi rolled his eyes, ever since Arashi had questioned why he was still alive, he had been a little skeptical of the present Hokage. Arashi was glaring at him, and wondering how such an old man could fall out a window and live. _Something is very wrong here._

Obito sat back and ran a hand through his blond hair, he couldn't think of anything. Rin groaned and buried her head in her hands. Kakashi flipped through the Yondaime's diary. Every so often he would cringe with a look of disgust and flip the page.

"Have you found anything good yet?" asked Obito fiddling around with a kunai he had pulled from his holster. Kakashi flipped a page scanning quickly through their sensei's fluid writing. Suddenly he dropped the book covering his mouth. (Even though it was already covered by his mask) Rin and Obito leaned forward eyes eager to know what Kakashi had read.

'What is it?" they asked eagerly. Grinning evilly Kakashi showed them the page of the diary. The other two gasped in horror. Leaning closer Kakashi whispered to them the plan.

"How?" asked Obito. Kakashi took out a slip of paper and wrote down what they each had to do.

"Right!" they agreed and headed off to set up the best prank ever.

Arashi looked shiftily to either direction as he headed off the main road of the village. It wasn't long before he came to his friend Haru's farm. Haru was the most awesome kunoichi ever, and Arashi was wondering what he should get her for her birthday as he opened the gate and walked in.

"Haru-chan!" he called as he walked deeper into the heart of the farm. _She must be gone right now. _Arashi knocked on her door, a flower in his hand. When no one answered he left it on her doorstep and proceeded to head for the barnyard. Whistling he walked to the pen of his pet chickens.

Instead of his chickens in the pen, there were the little individual cups of instant chicken ramen. Arashi took a step back, his eyes growing wide with terror. With a cry of horror Arashi fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My poor little chickens!" he cried. There was giggling behind him. The Hokage turned; fury in his eyes. Behind him, there stood three people. The first wore a mask like Kakashi often did, but his hair was bleach blonde. The second wore a ski mask, her ponytail sticking out the back. The third wore no mask but a beak on his face, and a skull cap, tufts of his silver hair poking out. They looked strangely familiar to Arashi.

"You've been pranked!" they laughed giving each other high fives. Arashi rose to his feet anger still gleaming in his blue eyes. The three twitched taking a step back.

"The chickens are okay," said Rin.

"Yeah, they're right over there," said Kakashi pointing towards a flock of chickens pecking contently at grain on the ground.

"Laugh with us," Obito encouraged, but Arashi was not about to take this lightly. A claw emerged from his sleeve. Raising it to the sky, flames in his eyes, he charged at them.

"The Claw shall have his revenge!"

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Muhahwhahahahahah, they got him, but I'm not thinking thats what they were expecting...**

**Please Review. and thanks for getting all the way to the last chapter. : D**

**-Hammy Uchiha  
**


End file.
